


Someone Else Calling You Baby

by payton_vega



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, but when is he not, damon gets stabbed with random objects, damon's kinda pushy, matt finally gets the girl, sad damon, super possessive damon, who's not a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payton_vega/pseuds/payton_vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole (Nikki) Jones is just a human trying to survive in Mystic Falls- which is pretty hard to do when you're in a relationship with vampire Damon Salvatore. So in an effort to stay human she breaks up with Damon, who doesn't take it well and ends up pushing her even farther away. And when he decides to try again, a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed jock has managed to steal his girl from right under his nose. How does he take this news? (kinda based off of Luke Bryan's "Someone Else Calling You Baby")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else Calling You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this down a long time ago and completely forgot about it until today and decided to share it with you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

"I can't take this anymore, Damon!" I cried from across the living room. Once again Klaus had used me as a pawn, this time against my friends to get a white oak stake from them. And Klaus had told me himself it was because of my connection to Damon, it was a liability. And maybe he had just said it to get inside my head, maybe he was being honest. I didn't know. But I did know it was working. Damon needed someone like him, a vampire who could take a tough hit and come back swinging. Not me, I was just a weak human. I needed to be with a human.

"Nikki, calm down," Damon had his hands up as he walked closer to me, hurt in his eyes as I backed up.

"He used our relationship against us!" the tears started to pour from my cheeks. "It's a liability, Damon. Us together isn't safe."

"Hey," Damon used his speed to stand in front of me, his hands cupping my face, "we got you out of there. You're safe now."

I shook my head, biting my lip. "You can't protect me forever, Damon."

"Yes, I can," he stubbornly answered as he looked me in the eye.

"If it had been me or Elena, who would you have saved?"

"Don't do that," Damon's jaw clenched.

"You still have feelings for her, Damon. You've kissed her."

"That was before you, Nikki."

"And you kissed Katherine because you thought she was Elena."

Damon sighed, starting to lose his patience and temper.

"We need to stop kidding ourselves, Damon," I took his hands off my face, squeezing them gently before guiding them to his sides. "It's best if we end this before one of us ends up dead. I'm sorry." I forced myself to give Damon a soft smile, turning towards the front door to leave before I was shoved against a wall and had the air knocked out of me. Damon's arms had me trapped between him and the wall.

"What part of "you're safe now" do you not understand, huh?" Damon glared down at me. "I love you, dammit! I'm trying to protect you and you just wanna shove me away!?"

I tried to push Damon back even though I knew I couldn't, not while he was this angry. I was honestly becoming scared. "Damon," I managed to choke out, "you're scaring me. Let me go, please."

"Stop talking." And with that, Damon forced his lips against mine, angrily devouring me.

I futilely tried to push him away again before becoming desperate and turning my head to the table next to me, breaking the kiss to find anything I could use as a weapon. Damon's lips traveled down to my neck, making me flinch before I reached out to a candleholder. I had to stretch my arm without him noticing, my eyes wide as I managed to wrap my hand around it and quickly shove it into Damon's stomach.

"Ah!" he screamed out, clutching the candleholder and backing up.

I took my chance, bolting out of the door. I'd considered running to Elena's, but Damon would expect me to go there and could get inside. So I turned and made my way to Caroline's, thanking high school track practice and working out for my stamina.

/

"So you stabbed him with a candlestick?" Caroline asked me with an unimpressed look.

"I couldn't reach anything else," I defended myself, "and hey, it worked."

"And that's what's important," Matt protectively wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Did he look like it hurt?" Care asked with a smirk after a moment.

Now it was my turn to not look impressed. "I stabbed him in the stomach, what do you think?"

A glare was her response.

Matt dug his phone out of his pocket to check the time before getting up, turning to me. "Hey, I gotta get to The Grill, you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Uh, sure," I got up, giving Caroline a quick hug.

She looked between me and Matt, nudging me with a smirk.

"Don't even start."

"Come on, you two have been into each other for ever," Caroline leaned in close, "and he's human."

/

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon, Matt?" my mom asked as she washed the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "sorry I can't stay. But I'm exhausted."

"Alright, well, don't be a stranger. Feel free to stop by anytime."

"Thanks, Mrs. J," Matt smiled at my mom.

I walked with Matt to the front door, getting a tight hug from the blond.

"Hey," he smiled nervously, "I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to go to The Grill some time with me?"

I blushed, blinking for a moment before nodding and smiling softly. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Great," Matt let out a relieved breath. "Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight, Matt."

I held the door open for my friend, getting a kiss on the cheek before he walked out. I turned around after shutting the doo to see my mom's face.

"Don't start," I whined before hurrying into my room.

/

**Damon**

Two weeks was plenty of space, right? Damon hoped so. Two weeks had gone by since Nikki had shoved that candleholder into his gut, he had to admit he was sort of impressed she managed to get it as far as she did. Sure, he'd texted her every day and night to tell her he loved her. Even though every message went unanswered.

"Have fun, you two!" Damon heard Nikki's mom from inside their house.

"We will, Mom!"

Hearing her voice tugged at Damon's heart, it had since she'd broken up with him. He perked up when he saw her walk out, but he slumped back in anger when he realized she was with Matt. What was _he_ doing at Nikki's house?

"Think they saved us some room at the pool table?" Matt joked as he held the passenger door of his truck open for Nikki.

"Probably not," Nikki's bell-like laugh rang in Damon's ears.

"Well, then I'll guess we'll just have to hurry to get some space."

Damon's grip on the steering wheel tightened after Matt kissed Nikki, _his_ Nikki, on the cheek and her heart rate increased. _He_ should've been the one making her blush, not the blond bastard. So he discreetly followed them to The Grill, his knuckles white by the time he parked his car. Damon went in a few minutes after the couple, choosing a seat at the bar where he could drink and keep his eye on them.

**Nikki**

As Matt and Tyler took turns talking smack over a one-on-one game of pool, I thought about how deciding to give a relationship with Matt a chance was a good idea. He was a sweet guy. He was thoughtful and had a big heart. When my mom had moved back to Mystic Falls- with me in first grade- to take care of her dying mother, Matt had been the first kid to talk to me. We'd instantly became friends, and at first it was all completely platonic. Then eventually he'd fallen head over heels for Elena, and I'd been happy for the both of them. When she broke up with him after her parents died, I would keep my phone close to me in case either of them needed a friend anytime.

"Can I talk to you?" Stefan cautiously asked me, an indecipherable look on his face.

I shot a quick glance at Matt, who was watching me with concern. I sent him a quick smile before stepping away from the pool table with Stefan.

"Damon's here," Stefan leaned close to me, "he's been watching you and Matt."

I sighed. "Stefan, I can't deal with this tonight. I broke it off two weeks ago and right now I'm having a good time with Matt."

"I know, but Damon's-"

We both turned around when we heard Elena yell out Damon's name, seeing Damon swing at Matt's face and land a blow to his nose.

"Matt!" I ran to his side, Tyler grabbing his other arm to help me pull Matt up onto his feet. Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulders, clutching my hand tightly as the other held his broken nose.

"Get him outside," Stefan ordered us, I nodded in response.

"Can you heal him, Ty?" I asked as we led Matt to his truck.

"Yeah."

And Tyler did just that, managing to be discreet as Matt quickly drank from a cut Tyler made into his own wrist. I could visibly see Matt's nose correcting itself.

"Are you okay?" I worried as I used my jacket to wipe the blood from Matt's face.

"Nic, I'm fine."

"How's dating a human working out for you, Nicole?" I heard Damon's sarcastic voice call out as I wiped the remaining blood, choosing to keep eye contact with Matt instead of acknowledging the apparently drunk vampire.

"It's because we're together, isn't it?" Matt asked with an upsetting look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter why he did it," I replied, "and technically we aren't official yet."

"But it could happen," Matt reminded me, "and we both want it. He doesn't like it."

"And I don't care what Damon wants, Matt. He doesn't own or control me."

Matt tried to smile. "Is it bad I was kinda relieved when you dumped him?"

I shook my head, chuckling. "I don't think so. It needed to happen."

"What if my reasons were totally selfish?" Matt teased with a smile.

I rolled my eyes with a smile of my own. "That's definitely not the Matt I know."

"Yeah, you're right."

I smiled as Matt gently pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me.

/

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded as I slammed the front door of the Salvatore house behind me. "You get pissed because I dumped you so you break Matt's nose!? What the hell is wrong with you, Damon!?"

My hair flew forward as an artificial wind, created by Damon's vampire speed, blew as I was pushed against the wall. A feeling of déjà vu washed over me as Damon towered over me.

"I went over to your house to apologize, Nikki!" Damon spat in my face. "I would've gotten on my knees _begging_ you to take me back so I could love you and protect you and what do I see? You're leaving with Matt. You couldn't find the time to text me back, but you could shack up with Donovan!?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Matt like that! I was trying to move on and be happy! But you just don't want to let me do that, do you!?"

"I want you to be happy with _me_ , dammit!" Damon slammed his fist into the wall, inches from my head. "I can protect you better than he can!"

"Damon, I'm not Elena! No one's targeting me, I don't need protection! I need something normal, and being with a vampire isn't normal!"

"It would be if you were a vampire."

My eyes widened at the dark look in Damon's eyes, I began to push against him as hard as I could.

"Damon, no!" I cried out as he pushed the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow. "You don't want to do this!"

"You know what I want."

I tried to scream as Damon shoved his self-inflicted bite wound against my mouth, trying to jerk my head in any way I could against him.

"You won't need Matt when you're a vampire."

Desperate, I reached into my jacket and grabbed a stake I had hidden there, quickly pulling it out and shoving it into Damon's gut. More déjà vu. I coughed up the blood that had been forced into my mouth, gagging as he released me to clutch at the stake.

"It's _over_ , Damon," I forced myself to choke out before bolting to and out the front door and heading straight to my house. Stefan was walking up to my porch when he caught me.

"Nikki, what happened?"

"I shouldn't have gone, Stefan!" I cried as he held me. "I wanted an explanation, and to tell him it was over! And he-he tried to turn me, Stefan!"

"Let's get you inside," Stefan guided me up my porch steps and into my house, he had been invited in a long time ago.

"Nikki!" Matt jumped off the living room couch when he saw me.

"Matt," I sobbed as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happened?" he angrily asked Stefan.

"Damon tried to turn her."

"He tried to do _what_?" I heard my mom's angry voice ask.

"I'll help her clean up," Matt volunteered before guiding me upstairs and into my bedroom. He had me sit on my bathroom counter to clean the blood off my face.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked me when he finished.

Unable to find my voice, I shook my head as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill. Matt wrapped his arms around me, his warmth comforting me as I grabbed fistfuls of the back of his shirt- as if he'd disappear if I didn't hold onto him. I couldn't deny that I was in shock, I'd almost been turned into a vampire. As a descendant of a Mystic Falls founding family, I knew I would've been a family disgrace. Not that I hated vampires or really cared if my ancestors approved of what I did or not, but my grandparents would've been turning in their graves if I hadn't had that stake on me.

"Do you want anything?"

I cleared my throat, smiling weakly. "Vervain tea?"

Matt smiled. "I'll be back."

I slid off the counter, grabbing a tank top and sweatpants from my dresser drawer full of pajamas and changing in the bathroom before grabbing my favorite hoodie from my desk chair and sitting on my bed. I plucked the plush husky I slept with from my pillow, holding it in my lap as I waited for Matt. He didn't keep me waiting long, returning with a steaming mug.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he set the mug on my nightstand next to me.

Matt sat down, smiling at the stuffed dog I held on to.

"Yes, I still sleep with him when I need to," I blushed as I moved my hair to one side.

"Do you think he'd object to being replaced temporarily?" Matt asked with a wide smile.

"Depends on how long."

Matt chuckled while I sipped at my tea. Some people put vervain in charms or their food, my mom and I liked it in our tea. My family grew our own sprigs in our gardens, either among flowers or veggies and herbs. My mom preferred flowers.

I smiled as Matt reached over to grab my hand.

"You really think this could go somewhere?" Matt asked me with a cheeky grin.

"Of course I do," I answered him with my own smile.

"I do too. I wish I'd tried sooner. But I'm glad we can try now and-"

"Whoa," I put my hand up to stop him, "hold it. You weren't seriously going to ask me to be your girlfriend _right now_ , were you?"

Matt nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well, yeah."

"Matt," I shook my head while trying not to laugh, "you're gonna have to at least buy me dinner at The Grill and take me on a stroll through the park before asking me. I was almost turned into a vampire tonight."

"Yeah," Matt sighed, "that was kinda stupid."

"Hey," I scooted closer to Matt, moving my hand to cup his cheek, "I'll still say yes when you do ask me."

"Promise?"

Matt took my hand, lacing our fingers together as he guided it from his face.

"Promise."


End file.
